Currently, home network systems for controlling and/or monitoring electrical devices present in a house using a control apparatus such as a gateway are known. Such home network systems allow the users to control and/or monitor the electrical devices using the control apparatus or a terminal apparatus connected to the control apparatus.
Here, for improved convenience, techniques are known for storing installation location information presenting the locations where the electrical devices are installed in the control apparatus or the like and using the stored installation location information for various kinds of control. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an equipment control system using installation location information of devices stored in the location information storing means for device control.